


No Problem

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Problem

**Title:** No Problem  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Quiet  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Flangst, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Yay, flangst!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Problem

~

Ron had a problem. Said problem was currently in bed, and Ron would’ve given anything to be there with him.

Compounding the problem, Harry had forgotten his Silencing Charm. Ron knew this because he could hear Harry wanking. Hitching breaths and quiet moans made it clear what he was doing. Ron listened, desperate to hear what Harry sounded like when he came.

When it happened it so shocked Ron that he sat straight up. Harry had moaned _Ron_.

Ron poked his head out, gobsmacked to find Harry staring at him. “Well?” he whispered. “C’mere.”

Ron had no problem with that.

~


End file.
